<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"N'attrape pas froid." by Satanders</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220706">"N'attrape pas froid."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders'>Satanders</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Huddling For Warmth, Light Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Il pourrait invoquer une couverture supplémentaire en utilisant un sort, mais il ne le fait pas. Il se serre contre Gellert pour lire à la place – il ne fait même pas assez froid pour qu'il fasse ça, ce n'est pas comme s'il frôlait l'hypothermie, et pourtant le prétexte est trop beau pour ne pas être saisi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"N'attrape pas froid."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts">Nelja</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de l'échange de fin d'année 2020 de Calimera pour Nelja sur le thème "partage de couverture".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il pourrait invoquer une couverture supplémentaire en utilisant un sort, mais il ne le fait pas. Il se serre contre Gellert pour lire à la place – il ne fait même pas assez froid pour qu'il fasse ça, ce n'est pas comme s'il frôlait l'hypothermie, et pourtant le prétexte est trop beau pour ne pas être saisi.<br/>
Le pire c'est que Gellert ne dit rien. Il continue d'écrire comme si de rien n'était, et si cela l'avait gêné, il aurait fait une remarque ou il aurait utilisé la magie. Il n'était pas du genre à se taire lorsqu'il y avait quelque chose qui le gênait.<br/>
Pourtant, il ne disait rien. Il laissait Albus se blottir contre son dos, laissant celui-ci dans une frustration encore plus grande, car à présent qu'il touchait son dos, il se demandait ce que le jeune homme dirait d'être enlacé, et s'il osait, s'il osait, peut-être, lui demander de s'approcher encore, d'abandonner son travail pour le regarder lui. Et si Albus osait, oui, s'il osait, il tenterait de toucher son visage avec sa main, et d'approcher ses lèvres des siennes, juste un peu, pour voir si Gellert pouvait répondre à ses sentiments.<br/>
Il ne le fera pas bien sûr. Cela reste uniquement imaginaire. Mais peut-être qu'il devrait, afin de couper court à cette tension qu'il y a parfois entre eux quand Albus voit son admiration se changer en quelque chose de plus fort, quelque chose dont il ne pouvait parler à voix haute.<br/>
Il se demande toujours si Gellert sait. Il n'en a jamais fait mention, mais comment pourrait-il l'ignorer. Il est incroyablement perspicace.<br/>
La couverture glisse de son épaule et il la laisse là où elle tombe. Ce n'est pas bien d'insister ainsi, ça ne fait que le blesser un peu plus à l'idée de se séparer de son ami – les lettres ne suffiront pas à combler ce manque qu'il aura de lui de ne plus pouvoir le toucher, de ne plus pouvoir le sentir près de lui, simplement.<br/>
Ça ne fait qu'accroître son désir de tout avouer et il ne peut pas. Le risque est trop grand, toujours trop grand, il se dit que ça ne marcherait pas, que Gellert ne comprendrait pas.<br/>
C'est idiot. Gellert comprend tout. Mais malgré cela, Albus a peur et préfère ce taire.<br/>
Alors, délicatement, Gellert lève la main, sans même détacher les yeux des lignes qu'il trace à la plume. Il saisit le pan de couverture qui était tombée, et le replaça doucement sur l'épaule d'Albus.<br/>
« N'attrape pas froid. », dit-il.<br/>
Et c'est tout. Pourtant Albus s'est arrêté de lire.<br/>
Il rougit. Ne dit rien.<br/>
Le geste parle de lui-même. Clairement, ça ne dérange pas Gellert de partager cette couverture avec lui.<br/>
Alors Albus repose son manuel et laisse sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de Gellert, naturellement. Rien ne se passe, il n'est pas repoussé.<br/>
Gellert continue seulement à écrire, et tout est parfaitement normal ainsi.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>